All The Corners Of The World
by TeamLouis
Summary: Un dimanche matin, à Central Park, Harry, passionné par la photo, rencontre Louis par le pur des hasards et lui demande la permission pour prendre une photo de lui. Une photo qui changera leur vie. #LarryStylinson


**Rating :** M

**Warning :** Histoire relatant la relation amoureuse entre Harry Styles et Louis Tomlinson, du célèbre boysband One Direction. Il s'agit d'un univers alternatif où le groupe n'existe pas.

**Note : L'histoire ne m'appartient pas, je n'ai fait que la traduire.**

Il faisait froid ce matin, à New York City, malgré les immeubles censés retenir la chaleur et tous ces gens. C'est toujours gelé qu'Harry sortait de chez lui, et c'est pourquoi il s'emmitouflait dans son manteau, cachant ses doigts dans ses manches, tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers Central Park.

Le dimanche, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde, les gens dormaient encore, se remettant de leur gueule de bois du samedi soir et profitant de leur dernière journée du week-end. Parfois, Harry le voulait aussi, rester au lit un peu plus longtemps, s'accrocher aux draps chauds et au matelas mou, mais il s'emmitouflait et se trainait dehors, tous les dimanches matins aux alentours de 07h00.

C'était vraiment une tradition, la seule qu'Harry respecte.

L'air froid du matin brûlait ses joues rouges, lui faisant baisser son bonnet sur ses oreilles. Le dimanche, il n'y avait que le silence, les conversations calmes qu'Harry percevait près des coffee-shop ou près des arrêts de bus. Il y avait seulement la musique qui explosait dans ses écouteurs, les basses correspondant à son rythme cardiaque, les paroles le réveillant et calmant ses pensées. Il y avait seulement le bruit de son appareil photo quand il prit le soleil furtif au-dessus d'un gratte-ciel argent, le visage d'une commerçante qui ouvrait sa boutique.

Il y avait seulement la musique, les photos, et Harry.

Il n'y avait que les dimanches matins où Harry avait l'impression être autre chose que quelqu'un dans la foule, dans la ville qui ne dort jamais.

En ces matins, Central Park était calme. Il y avait juste le roulement tranquille des poussettes, et des joggeurs parfois. Il y avait aussi des mères et leurs enfants, qui marchaient d'un pas lent, ou des personnes âgées avec un café dans les mains, si chaud qu'il leur brûlait le bout de leurs doigts.

Harry prenait tout son temps, respirant l'air frais, regardant à travers la lentille de son appareil photo, ses jambes commençant à devenir impatientes. Il était temps pour lui de fuir les problèmes dans son esprit, le temps qu'ils glissent hors de sa conscience jusqu'à sa poitrine.

C'était ça aussi, la tradition.

Taper dans un ballon et sentir sa fréquence cardiaque augmenter. Harry trouvait généralement un coin tranquille pour faire ça, se donner la place pour bouger, courir après un ballon et laisser son esprit vagabonder. Augmenter le son de sa musique pour entendre uniquement les battements sourds de son cœur et le bruit léger de ses pieds tapant dans le ballon. Harry pouvait être seulement lui, sans distraction et responsabilité et attente.

Il était juste le Harry de Cheshire quand il était là. Pas un étudiant en économie. Pas un garçon avec un joli accent qui ne sait pas ce qu'il fait.

Il était juste Harry. Seul dans une grande ville avec rien venant de chez lui, à part quelques chansons dans son MP3, un vieil appareil photo et un ballon usé dans lequel il tapait tous les dimanches matins.

Harry sentit son corps se réchauffer, son sang se précipiter dans ses oreilles, la musique qui battait en même temps que son cœur, ses pieds qui piétinait l'herbe mouillée.

Il était tellement prit dans ce qu'il faisait qu'il n'entendit pas le _Attention, mec !_ avant de se prendre la balle dans la tête. Il sentit l'herbe humide contre son dos quand il tomba et un rire bloqué dans sa poitrine.

« -Mon Dieu, tu essayes de me tuer ? dit-il, en voyant l'ombre d'un garçon le regardait. Tu aurais pu m'avertir, tu sais.

-Je l'ai fait, répondit le garçon. Environ deux secondes avant que je t'assomme. J'ai dis _Attention, mec ! _ajouta-t-il, en regardant Harry, le visage déchiré entre l'amusement et l'inquiétude. Tu vas bien ? »

Le soleil était trop lumineux pour permettre à Harry de le voir correctement, mais il pouvait quand même voir des yeux bleus et une mèche sous un bonnet.

« -Je m'appelle Harry Styles.

-Louis. Louis Tomlinson. Mais tu n'as pas vraiment répondu à ma question cependant. »

Harry remarqua qu'il avait le même accent que lui. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se releva. Il ressentit une pointe de douleur du bas de son dos jusque sa tête, mais rien qui ne l'empêcherait de vivre. Ses vêtements étaient sales maintenant, de l'herbe collée sur son jogging et des traces d'eau dessus.

Il survivra.

« -Je vais survivre, dit-il.

-Eh bien, remercie Dieu pour ça, hein ? répondit Louis. »

Son sourire persistant et les taches sombres sous ses yeux racontaient une histoire qu'Harry voulait absolument connaitre. Louis se retourna et Harry aperçut l'angle de sa mâchoire et la façon dont le soleil se reflétait dans ses yeux.

« -Attends, dit Harry, ses doigts tâtonnant autour de son appareil photo, serrant l'acier lisse. Je peux te prendre en photo ? »

Il regarda la manière dont la mâchoire de Louis se serra, son visage beaucoup moins joyeux que quelques secondes auparavant.

« -Pourquoi ? »

Harry haussa les épaules et leva son appareil photo, tordant sa bouche en un sourire prometteur.

« -J'aime prendre de belles choses en photo. »

Louis laissa échapper un petit rire, ses épaules tombèrent un peu, sa bouche se tirant en un petit sourire.

« -C'est tout ce que tu veux ? Une photo ?

-Oui. »

Louis le dévisagea longuement, puis son regard se déporta vers le ballon dans les mains d'Harry.

« -On va faire un match, dit-il finalement. Si tu gagnes, tu prends ta photo.

-Tu es sérieux ? demanda Harry. Je ne suis pas très doué. »

Louis haussa les épaules, un sourire sur les lèvres.

« -Tu veux ta photo ou pas ? »

Et Harry la voulait. Harry voulait capturer le bleu de ses yeux, le brun de ses cheveux et l'or de sa peau. Il voulait capturer son sourire prudent et ses épaules fortes et tendues comme souvenir. Il voulait ajouter Louis dans son album photo comme l'un des plus beaux quartiers de la ville.

« -D'accord. »

Le truc était que Louis était vraiment doué. Ses muscles bougeaient avec rythme, comme s'ils avaient fait ça pendant des années. Louis était dans son élément, sa mèche volant sous son bonnet et son visage giflé par l'air froid. Harry passa beaucoup de temps à le regarder, ses doigts le démangeant de prendre une photo des jambes de Louis, le sourire sur son visage quand il frappa la balle à travers leur but de fortune.

« -Viens, Harry, taquina Louis. Je ne suis pas impressionné.

-Ce n'est pas comme ça que j'impressionne les gens, habituellement, si je puis être honnête. »

Louis rit de la respiration forte d'Harry quand ce dernier lui courra après, quand Louis s'était mis à sprinter.

« -Combien de temps allons-nous faire ça ? demanda Harry, voyant Louis faire quelque chose de fantastique avec ses pieds et le ballon. »

Il s'allongea soudainement sur le dos, dans l'herbe mouillée.

« -Parce que je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais être capable de jouer avec toi. »

Louis se mit sur Harry, un sourire plus lumineux, plus grand. Sa mèche de cheveux était collée sur son front en sueur, sa chemise sur son torse et son ventre.

« -Et c'est ce que tu es en train de faire là ? Jouer avec moi ?

-Je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas doué. Je me souviens t'avoir dit ça.

-Tu as dit que tu n'étais pas très doué, le corrigea Louis. Tu n'as jamais dit que tu ne pouvais pas jouer.

-Cela veut dire que je ne vais pas gagner, alors ? »

Louis se pencha un peu plus, il sentait la sueur, l'herbe et le savon, toutes ces choses qui faisaient qu'Harry voulait réellement une photo.

« -Tu ne vas certainement pas gagné, Harry. »

Louis était en sueur comme l'enfer, ses joues rouges et sa poitrine se soulevant avec difficulté. Il riait et Harry ne l'avait jamais vu avant, mais il avait l'impression de le connaitre depuis toujours, et qu'il pouvait le connaitre encore plus. Harry leva lentement son appareil photo et Louis le regarda, la tête penchée et les yeux amusés. Harry prit rapidement une photo avant de se relever sur ses pieds.

« -Tu es un tricheur, dit Louis. Je suis impressionné. »

Harry sourit, mit son appareil photo autour de son cou avant de réajuster son bonnet.

« -Ecoute, tu voudrais peut-être, je ne sais pas, prendre ton petit-déjeuner avec moi, ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

Louis sourit à nouveau, plus petit, plus profond, plus triste, et Harry se mordit la lèvre car il voyait déjà la réponse sur le visage de Louis.

« -Désolé, je dois aller travailler. Et je ne suis pas vraiment… A la recherche de quelque chose en ce moment. »

Harry hocha la tête, son cœur battant plus vite dans sa poitrine, ses doigts serrant son appareil photo.

« -Euh, ouais, d'accord. C'était agréable de se rencontrer ?

-C'était agréable de se rencontrer, oui, répondit Louis d'un ton moqueur qui arracha un sourire à Harry. A bientôt, Harry ! »

Louis le salua et Harry le regarda s'éloigner, son sac en bandoulière lâche sur son épaule et ses doigts maladroits tapant les touches de son portable.

Harry retourna vers son appartement, regardant les photos sur son appareil, le lever du soleil, les personnes aux yeux fatigués, l'air paisible de Central Park, et Louis lui souriant, les yeux rendus plus clairs par le ciel bleu derrière la tête.

La musique traversait ses oreilles et Harry ne pensait pas aux devoirs qu'il avait à faire pour le lendemain, ni même qu'il y avait l'océan entre lui et son vrai chez-lui. Il pensait au football, aux matins, et au garçon avec un sourire et des plis au coin de ses yeux.

Il imprima la photo de Louis une fois chez lui. L'encre fraîche soulignait les traits angulaires de Louis et sa peau bronzée. Harry mit la photo sur sa propre page de son album photo, griffonna la date et l'heure en-dessous. Il écrit son nom de famille, écrit Louis en gras et se rassit, satisfait. Il aurait d'autres photos de Louis plus tard. Mais celle-ci était la plus importante à ses yeux.

A quelques immeubles de là, Louis sautillait sur son vélo, essayant d'aller vite pour rattraper son retard. Il était en sueur et son uniforme était froissé dans son sac, mais il souriait d'un air béat, malgré le fait qu'il était 08h30 en ce dimanche matin et qu'il allait travailler les douze prochaines heures. Il pédala plus vite, coupant à travers les gens agglutinés sur le trottoir et entre les tramways.

C'est à bout de souffle qu'il verrouilla son vélo derrière l'hôtel et qu'il rentra dans les vestiaires, où Zayn lui jeta un coup d'œil furtif.

« -Tu es en retard, dit-il.

-Je sais, je sais, répondit Louis. »

Il essayait déjà de se changer, glissant son uniforme par-dessus son T-shirt et changeant ses chaussures.

« -Est-ce que Cowell l'a remarqué ? »

Zayn roula ses yeux, tirant sur sa cigarette.

« -Bien sûr qu'il l'a remarqué. Il a dit qu'il ferait une retenue sur ta paye.

-Putain, marmonna Louis. Désolé. »

Zayn fit un signe de la main et pencha sa tête contre les briques du mur.

« -Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai une tâche de DJ dans une fête en ville, demain soir. Je payerai le loyer. »

Louis pressa un rapide baiser sur le coin de la bouche de Zayn, se glissant déjà par la porte.

« -Je te vois dans quelques heures, hein ?

-Dans quelques heures, oui, grogna Zayn. »

Louis fut mort de fatigue toute la journée, et il y avait ce garçon au fond de ses pensées. Avec une bouche rouge et un sourire sale. Avec des boucles en désordre et un bonnet. Avec un appareil photo et une photo de lui dedans. Et Louis ne se laissait pas espérer. Parce que s'il le faisait, il le ferait.

Harry s'était terré lui-même au fond de la bibliothèque, ses manuels éparpillés sur la table et ses notes devant lui.

La macroéconomie l'emmerdait d'une manière dont il ne s'y attendait pas, les chiffres et les lettres brouillaient sa vue et lui faisaient mal à la tête. Il pensait qu'il était là depuis des heures maintenant, mais le temps commençait à se brouiller aussi, parce qu'il avait plus l'impression d'être ici depuis des semaines, voire des mois qu'il avait les yeux fixés sur les mêmes problèmes, encore et encore.

Son Skype s'alluma avec un appel de Liam, et il répondit, les paupières tombantes, la tête lourde.

« -Eh bien, ne suis-je pas magnifique ? »

Les yeux de Liam étaient brillants, comme d'habitude, avec ses cheveux peignés sur le côté et son survêtement de sport.

« -Ne me dis pas que tu fais de l'exercice si tôt ?

-Je ne vais pas te le dire, alors, répondit Liam avec trop d'entrain, comme toujours avant une séance d'entrainement. Où es-tu ? Ce n'est pas ta chambre. »

Harry ajusta l'écran pour lui montrer les piles de livres, et les supports de texte qui tapissaient le mur derrière lui.

« -Dans une bibliothèque. »

Liam cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et se rapprocha de l'écran, sa bouche se tordit et il fronça les sourcils.

« -Il ne serait pas 02h00 du matin à New-York ? Je ne vois personne.

-Je suis sûr que je ne suis pas le seul ici, répondit Harry, sur la défensive. Ne me regarde pas comme ça.

-J'ai pensé que peut-être tu faisais la fête quelque part. Tu sais, s'amuser ? Et je ne pense pas que la bibliothèque soit synonyme d'amusement, babe. »

Harry soupira et la gravité l'emporta, sa tête cogna avec un bruit sourd les livres et il ferma les yeux.

« -Je n'ai pas envie de parler d'études.

-De quoi veux-tu parler ? »

Harry garda ses yeux fermés et ne releva pas la tête.

« -Parle-moi de la maison.

-Harry… »

Alors Harry leva la tête. A peine. Ses yeux regardèrent à travers ses boucles l'image de Liam sur son écran.

« -S'il te plait, Li. C'est juste… Ca me manque. »

Liam soupira, mais cela voulait simplement dire qu'il réfléchissait, qu'il pensait aux mots qu'il dirait avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

-N'importe quoi, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. Tout. Comment va ma mère ? »

Il attendait déjà le regard déçu que Liam lui donna.

« -Tu le saurais si tu l'avais appelé. »

Il ne donna pas à Harry le temps de s'excuser et continua.

« -Elle va bien. Tu lui manques beaucoup. Elle m'a dit de t'envoyer tout son amour si je t'appelais. Gemma aussi. »

Harry hocha la tête, respira profondément et baissa la tête.

« -D'accord.

-Il n'y pas grand-chose à te raconter, poursuivit Liam. Je sais que Babs s'ennuie sans toi à la boulangerie. Elle fait trop de muffins à la cannelle et me force à les manger. »

Harry étouffa un rire à la pensée de la vieille Babs gavant Liam de ses gâteaux.

« -Ses muffins me manquent, dit Harry. Et ta mère ? Elle va bien ? Et Ruth ? Tout le monde va bien ?

-Oui, tout le monde va bien. Tu es aussi ennuyeux que lorsque tu es parti, pour être honnête. »

Harry déglutit et ferma les yeux.

« -Et, je veux dire… Tu as entendu parler de Nick ? »

Harry refusa de regarder Liam quand il soupira, il refusa de voir l'expression de son visage, parce qu'il savait, il savait combien c'était pathétique.

« -Tu n'es pas obligé de me le dire si tu ne le veux pas.

-Je ne le veux pas, dit Liam. Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire de toute façon. Il se balade toujours dans Londres comme un connard, de ce que je sais.

-Liam…

-Ouais, je sais. Je sais, Harry. »

Ils ne dirent rien pendant quelques minutes. Harry essayait de calmer sa respiration, de ralentir son rythme cardiaque, maitriser son cœur qui battait trop rapidement. Il lui fallut trois minutes pour regarder correctement Liam et d'arrêter de se cacher derrière ses livres.

« -Tu vas bien ? lui demanda Liam. »

Et Harry hocha la tête parce qu'il allait bien. Il allait bien. C'est ce qu'il se disait tous les jours à lui-même, et peut-être qu'un jour, il dirait la vérité.

« -Je vais bien. Tu me manques.

-Tu me manques aussi, répondit Liam. Tu peux toujours revenir…

-Je ne peux pas. J'étoufferais à la maison, tu le sais très bien. Tout est trop petit.

-New-York possède la bonne taille pour toi ? »

Harry haussa les épaules et regarda plus loin.

« -Je vais m'y habituer. Il faut juste que je rencontre des gens et que je m'adapte. »

Il regarda tout le travail qu'il avait laissé, les problèmes qu'il n'avait pas résolus, les calculs et les analyses sans fin.

« -Je dois y aller, j'ai encore du travail à faire.

-Promets-moi que tu vas dormir un peu, hein ?

-Oui, je te le promets, Li. »

La bibliothèque sembla étrangement silencieuse quand Liam raccrocha. Harry regarda ses notes griffonnées et pensa que ça n'avait plus aucun sens pour lui aujourd'hui. Il ferma ses livres et décida de regarder un peu ses photos, retoucher les yeux rouges et ajouter de la couleur là où il n'y en avait pas assez.

Il fit défiler la photo de Louis. Il l'avait déjà imprimée, mais maintenant, il fit un peu de montage. Il essaya le noir et blanc. Le sépia tant redouté. Le sourire de Louis ne semblait jamais s'effacer. Les yeux de Louis ne semblaient jamais moins clairs, peu importe comment Harry tentait d'obscurcir la photo ou d'adoucir les traits anguleux et l'énergie qui rayonnait à travers l'écran.

Harry ferma son ordinateur à plus de 15h30. Sa vue était brouillée et lourde, ses jambes lentes quand il marcha pour rentrer chez lui. Il remit ses écouteurs et laissa la musique le bercer, son esprit embrumé par ses cours, sa maison, et combien New-York lui paraissait grande. Harry augmenta le volume sonore et empêcha toutes les distractions de pénétrer son esprit pour quelques heures de sommeil.

Dans un bar bondé près de Brooklyn, Louis annonça la fermeture, la musique et les voix criardes martelant dans sa tête. Il essuya les tabourets et le comptoir, avant de se redresser contre le bar, les muscles raides et douloureux d'être resté trop longtemps en mouvement.

Il sentit une présence derrière lui, un homme puant l'alcool et étant trop confiant.

« -Tu cherches un endroit où aller ce soir, chéri ?

-Non, dit simplement Louis. »

Il sourit cependant, parce que c'était son job. Mais son sourire était tendu, crispé sur son visage.

« -Il est temps pour vous de rentrer chez vous, maintenant. »

L'homme se pencha plus près, un sourire semblable à un requin, et Louis eut la nausée durant une seconde.

« -C'est un joli accent que tu as. Je serais ravi de l'entendre dans ma chambre. »

Louis renifla avant de ne pouvoir s'en empêcher.

« -C'est vraiment original. Mais je vais être obligé de dire non encore une fois. »

Louis serra les dents quand le gars se pencha encore plus près, l'odeur de l'alcool et la fumée de cigarette le submergeant. Louis regarda autour de lui sans trop bouger, cherchant la sécurité.

« -Lâchez-moi, dit-il, la voix tremblante mais toujours énergique. Je ne voudrais pas avoir à appeler la police, hein ? »

Il y eut une main sur sa mâchoire, collante et rude.

« -Dommage de ne pas avoir ton joli visage dans mon lit. Je suis sûr que je pourrais prendre de très belles photos de toi. Tu voudrais, hein ? Poser pour moi ? »

Louis fit un signe à la sécurité et regarda comment ils trainèrent l'homme dehors. Il ignora ses mains tremblantes et se focalisa sur le nettoyage, se concentrant plus que d'habitude jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sente plus l'alcool, la sueur et l'eau de Cologne.

Il rentra à vélo jusque son appartement plus vite que d'habitude, son MP3 caché dans son sac, car il avait entendu suffisamment de musique ce soir pour toute une vie. Il pouvait encre entendre les basses de la musique dans sa tête et il pédala plus vite pour se noyer dans les bruits sifflants du vent.

Zayn était déjà endormi, dissimulé sous environ trois couettes pour lutter contre le froid de leur logement, quand Louis rentra dans l'appartement. Louis se fit une note mentale d'essayer de trouver plus de petits boulots le soir pour pouvoir se payer le chauffage un certain temps, ne souhaitant plus sentir Zayn frissonner contre lui la nuit.

Il tâtonna dans le noir à la recherche d'un jogging et enfila le sweat à capuche de Zayn avant de se mettre au lit.

-Quelqu'un t'a embrassé ? murmura Zayn, à moitié endormi. Tu ne sens pas comme d'habitude.

-Non, chuchota Louis en retour. Tout va bien, rendors-toi.

Louis attendit d'entendre les petits ronflements de Zayn avant de laisser l'épuisement le submerger. Il se délectait du silence de leur appartement, tellement c'était rare dans leur quartier. Il laissa ses pensées s'éclipser dans l'obscurité et s'endormit.

C'était stupide, vraiment, la manière dont Harry avait prit deux cafés le dimanche matin suivant.

Il était encore à moitié endormi, après avoir somnolé plusieurs minutes après que son réveil ait sonné à deux reprises. Le café réchauffait sa poitrine, le long de ses bras et le bout de ses doigts. Pas comme le thé le faisait, rien ne le réchauffait autant qu'une tasse de thé vert de sa mère, mais le café le faisait bien quand même.

C'est tout ce qu'il avait trouvé, de toute façon.

Central Park était heureusement presque vite, à cette heure matinale. Harry s'allongea sur le dos et regarda le ciel orange, inclina la lentille de son appareil photo jusqu'à ce qu'il voit les nuages et une couleur parfaite. Il appuya son doigt sur le bouton et il eut un nouveau morceau de New-York à ajouter à son album photo, une autre partie de la ville qu'il pourra conserver quand il quittera la ville.

« -Laisse-moi deviner, dit quelqu'un. Etudiant en photographie ? »

Harry sursauta légèrement, avant que ses lèvres ne se tirent en un sourire.

« -Faux, répondit-il. Economie.

-Ennuyeux, répliqua Louis. La photographie te correspond mieux. »

Il s'assit sur le sol à côté d'Harry et pencha la tête en arrière.

« -Un peu tôt pour toi ce matin ? Ou alors tu as resté éveillé tard dans la nuit ? »

_Toujours_, pensa Harry.

« -Tard dans la nuit, à la bibliothèque.

-Ah, dit Louis avec un air de dégoût. »

Harry tourna son appareil jusqu'à ce que Louis soit centré dans le cadre, emmitouflé dans un sweat à capuche et un slim rouge. Il ne portait pas de bonnet aujourd'hui, et ses cheveux étaient accrochés sur son front. Il avait l'air fatigué, sa peau était terne et pâle.

Il était vrai. Pas superficiel ou exagéré.

« -Et toi ? demanda Harry. Tard dans la nuit ? »

Ses doigts planèrent sur le bouton pour prendre une photo, mais ça n'allait pas. Il ne voulait pas prendre une photo de Louis sans son autorisation. Il avait l'air moins méfiant que le dimanche dernier, avec ses yeux perçants et son petit sourire qu'Harry avait regardé plus d'une centaine de fois sur son ordinateur. Il avait l'air plus doux maintenant, et Harry voulait voir comment cela se traduisait sur une photo, avec les arbres dans le fond et les joues rouges de Louis.

Mais il abaissa son appareil photo, préférant ne rien tenter.

« -J'ai travaillé. J'ai fini il y a quelques heures, en fait.

-Donc, tu n'as pas dormi ?

-Ce n'est pas la ville qui est censée ne pas dormir ? demanda Louis. »

Il le taquinait maintenant, ses lèvres s'étirant en un sourire et ses sourcils levés. Ses yeux se baissèrent vers les deux tasses de café qu'Harry tenait.

« -Tu en as vraiment besoin de deux ? »

Il ne demanda rien avant d'atteindre le torse d'Harry et de prendre une des tasses, soulevant le couvercle encore, d'où la vapeur sortait.

« -Merci. J'étais sur le point de mourir sur mes pieds.

-C'est dans tes habitudes de voler leur café aux étrangers ?

-Seulement ceux qui sont mignons, Harold.

-Non, pas Harold, s'il te plait.

-Pfff. »

Harry regarda vers le bas pour trouver son appareil et ses yeux retracèrent la nuque de Louis, sa mâchoire, les angles sombres de son visage, son nez, la façon dont ses cheveux tombaient. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que Louis était fait pour la photographie, il était un modèle immobile et calme, son énergie focalisée sur les bords de son visage, les lignes autour de ses yeux, la courbe de sa bouche.

« -Je peux te prendre en photo ? demanda Harry. Ca te dérange ? »

Louis cligna lentement des yeux, sa mèche tombant dedans.

« -Une autre ? »

Harry hocha la tête, se mettant sur ses genoux pour un meilleur angle.

« -Juste une de plus.

-Une de plus, répéta Louis. »

Il eut l'air désorienté pendant une seconde, comme s'il ne savait pas quoi faire avec son corps.

« -Juste… »

Harry bougea un peu, ses mains poussant légèrement les épaules soudainement tendues de Louis.

« -Tu n'as pas à faire quoi que ce soit. Je veux juste prendre ce à quoi tu ressembles maintenant.

-Epuisé ?

-Réel. »

Louis leva les yeux au ciel, mais se détendit un peu, relâchant la tension dans ses épaules et se remit sur ses mains.

« -Vas-y, dit-il. Mais assure-toi de prendre mon meilleur côté. »

_Personne n'a un bon côté_, voulu dire Harry.

Les gens étaient pleins d'imperfections, de grosses joues et des nez crochus et de mauvais angles qui transformaient les photos en quelque chose d'intéressant et d'unique. Mais Harry ne dit rien, au contraire, et se rapprocha de Louis, inclina sa lentille quand Louis leva les yeux vers lui, ses yeux bleus avec des taches sombres et des millions d'histoires à raconter.

L'appareil photo émit un clic et Harry se rassit près de Louis.

« -Ce n'était pas horrible, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'était horrible, dit Louis. Il y avait un homme effrayant avec un appareil photo.

-Je ne pense pas qui quiconque m'ait déjà décrit comme étant effrayant.

-Terrifiant, Harold. C'est tes boucles. »

Louis tira sur l'une d'elles et sourit quand elle rebondit.

« -Qui sait si le mal ne rôde pas dans tes boucles.

-Oh mon Dieu, dit Harry. C'était horrible. »

Louis rit et se remit debout.

« -Tu es terrible, taquina-t-il. Tu as failli me mettre en retard au travail.

-Je pensais que tu revenais du travail ?

-Les gens peuvent avoir plus d'un emploi, tu te rends compte ? »

Louis remit son sac sur son épaule, vérifia son portable et glissa un écouteur dans son oreille.

« -Alors quand vas-tu en cours ? »

Louis haussa les sourcils à Harry.

« -Je ne vais pas en cours.

-Jamais ?

-Jamais jamais, jeune Harold. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et se remit debout lui aussi, son pantalon mouillé par l'herbe et ses cheveux humide.

« -Dix-huit ans, ce n'est pas si jeune.

-Et vingt ans, ce n'est pas si vieux, non ? Tu es un bébé, Harry.

-Un bébé, vraiment ?

-Tu sais ce que je veux dire. »

Louis lui tira la langue et commença à s'éloigner.

« -Arrête de me mettre en retard pour le travail. »

Harry le regarda un peu, la façon dont il marchait et jetait sa jambe par-dessus son vélo, avant de recouvrer ses facultés mentales.

« -Hé, Louis, attends une seconde ! »

Ses jambes se mirent en mouvement et Louis se retourna pour le regarder.

« -La dernière fois, tu as dit que tu ne cherchais pas quelque chose…

-Je ne suis pas…

-Mais on pourrait être amis ? demanda Harry. Je viens d'arriver à New-York et… »

Il haussa les épaules, enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et regarda Louis.

« -Je ne connais personne. »

Louis soupira, ses yeux révulsés, sa bouche souriante.

« -Pour l'amour de Dieu, donne-moi ton portable.

-Quoi ?

-Ton téléphone, Harold. »

Louis lui arracha des mains, ses pouces tapant forts sur les touches.

« -Je vais probablement mettre des heures à répondre à tes SMS et je ne consulte jamais mes messages vocaux, mais tiens. »

_Louis Tomlinson_

_718-222-5555_

« -Est-ce que…

-Non, je dois y aller maintenant, dit Louis. »

Il s'installa confortablement sur son vélo, un pied en appuie sur le sol pour se stabiliser avant de commencer à pédaler.

« -Et tu me dois un jeu la prochaine fois ! »

**A Louis Tomlinson :**

_Tu as déjà entendu parler de The Kooks ? Musique parfaite pour pleurer sur la macroéconomie _

**A Harold Styles :**

_Jamais entendu parler d'eux. Tu as déjà entendu parler de Cry Me A River, par Justin Timberlake ?_

**A Louis Tomlinson : **

Central Park est un cauchemar pendant la semaine. Il y a trop de chiens. C'est super dur de prendre une photo d'un chien.

**A Harold Styles : **

_Je vais te dire que les chiens n'aiment pas les appareils photo. Je l'ai appris à la télé._

**A Louis Tomlinson : **

_Je m'apprêtais à me plaindre d'avoir trop de travail à faire, mais je suppose que tu as un vrai travail à faire, hein ?_

**A Harold Styles : **

_Heureux que tu le comprennes, Harry. Pas le temps de parler, je dois y aller _

Zayn faisait une soupe au poulet et aux nouilles, la préférée de Louis, pour le diner, quand Louis se traina jusque dans leur cuisine après avoir fermé la boutique de bagels en bas de la rue Court.

« -Tu as faim ? demanda Zayn, en ouvrant les bras pour que Louis se blottisse dedans. »

Il sentait l'odeur des bars, la sueur, l'alcool et le parfum. Mais c'était toujours Zayn alors Louis pressa son visage dans son cou et respira lentement.

« -Lou ? Tu vas bien ?

-Je vais bien. »

Louis regarda les morceaux de poulet, de carottes, de céleris et de pommes de terre que Zayn avait coupés.

« -On a assez d'argent pour tout ça ? »

Zayn haussa les épaules, resserrant son étreinte et fit parcourir ses doigts des cheveux à la base du cou de Louis.

« -Je voulais faire quelque chose pour toi. C'est ta préférée. »

Le problème à propos de Zayn était qu'il, malgré ses tatouages, son regard de tueur et sa manie de fumer, était insupportablement attentionné. Parfois, Louis oubliait que Zayn avait trois sœurs dont il avait eu l'habitude de s'occuper. Il oubliait que Zayn avait l'habitude d'être doux, avant New-York, avant que Louis ne décide de s'enfuir et que Zayn n'hésite pas à le suivre. Louis oubliait parfois qu'il était la cause des cernes sous les yeux de Zayn, la netteté de ses côtes, le stress que l'on lisait entre les lignes de son front et les tremblements de ses mains que les cigarettes calmaient.

« -Merci, dit Louis. »

Il s'éloigna avant de mourir étouffer dans les bras de Zayn.

« -Tu veux que je mette la table ? »

Zayn secoua la tête et Louis lui donna un coup de coude dans le ventre.

« -C'est le moins que je puisse faire, gamin. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais fait à manger ou quelque chose. »

Ils mangèrent dans leur salle à manger de fortune, assis sur leurs chaises branlantes qui s'enfonçaient dans les cuisses de Louis. La soupe était brûlante, chassant le froid de l'appartement, remplissant leurs estomacs.

Ils s'affalèrent dans leur canapé plus tard, la télévision hurlant une émission de merde sur l'une des chaines locales, et Louis se maudit de ne pas pouvoir se permettre le câble.

« -C'est vraiment de la merde, se plaignit-il, quand Zayn se déplaça sur lui pour trouver une position confortable.

-Laisse-ça, murmura Zayn. On n'a jamais vu cet épisode, non ?

-Ou on pourrait tout aussi bien le redécouvrir. »

Le portable de Louis vibra trois fois durant l'épisode, mais il ne prit pas la peine de vérifier ses messages. Il savait très bien qui les envoyait.

« -C'est important ? demanda Zayn. »

Louis secoua la tête et fixa la télé.

« -Non, juste un gars.

-Quel gars ?

-Personne, je te le promets, lui dit Louis. Ce n'est pas important. »

Zayn le dévisagea. Louis pouvait sentir son regard perçant sur le côté de son visage, intense et perturbant.

« -C'est ok si c'est le cas, tu sais ? dit Zayn tranquillement. Important, je veux dire. Ca ne me dérangerait pas.

-Mais ce n'est pas important. Je te le promets. »

Zayn laissa tomber et Louis ignora résolument son portable.

Il attendit que Zayn soit endormi pour regarder ses SMS, un sourire étirant ses lèvres. Personne ne devait savoir.

Surtout pas Zayn.

Surtout pas Harry.

**A Harold Styles : **

_Arrête de m'envoyer des SMS et va étudier ou quelque chose !_

Les deux cafés étaient devenus un rituel.

Louis battant Harry au football était devenu un rituel.

Les dimanches étaient devenus un rituel.

Parfois, Harry allait jusqu'au coffee-shop et prenait le métro jusque Central Park, juste pour sentir les cliquetis des wagons sur les rails. Ca lui rappelait les sorties le samedi soir avec ses amis, quand ils rentraient complètement bourrés, le train les berçait alors doucement et les endormait.

Ca lui rappelait les manèges le vendredi soir, à Londres, son plus beau jean, ses mains moites et son cœur s'emballant à l'idée de passer quelques heures avec Nick, parfois même le week-end, si tout se passait bien. En général, ils finissaient complètement bourré, Harry rougeaud et heureux, passant ses doigts sous la chemise de Nick. Les métros lui rappelaient Nick, et Harry se sentait coupable, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Il retrouvait toujours Louis au même endroit. Parfois, Louis arrivait un peu en retard, s'il n'avait pas travaillé le samedi soir et qu'il préférait passer sa matinée à dormir. Ces fois-ci, Louis montrait un teint frais et lumineux, un sourire presque maniaque et son énergie uniquement freinée par les coups de pieds dans un ballon, laissant Harry à la traine.

Harry aimait ces matins. Il aimait ces matins, parce que Louis parlait beaucoup. Il lui parlait de ses cinq sœurs, ses amis restés à Doncaster, ses emplois et son Zayn. Et c'était toujours ça. Son Zayn. Et Harry se demandait mais ne posait jamais la question. Pas encore. Mais il se demandait.

« -Mon Zayn et moi avons acheté un appartement sur Brooklyn, lui dit Louis. Il est vraiment petit et il fait froid, mais c'est notre maison. »

Il shoota dans la balle, à peine essoufflé et regarda la balle traverser le but.

« -Mon Dieu, Harry, tu es si nul que ça ? »

C'était possible. Harry n'était pas doué au football, pour commencer, et il était distrait par le paysage, les immeubles, la rosée sur l'herbe, les ombres des arbres, les feuilles qui tombaient. Il était distrait par les histoires de Louis, la façon dont ses mains bougeaient quand il parlait, la façon dont ses yeux étaient illuminés.

Harry prenait des photos sans cesse, et Louis continuait de jouer comme si de rien n'était. Harry avait une photo sur son ordinateur qu'il affectionnait particulièrement. Il l'avait prise un dimanche matin, plus tôt que d'habitude, avant le lever du soleil. Harry souvint qu'il faisait plus froid que d'habitude, il s'était mis un bonnet et l'écharpe que la mère de Liam lui avait tricotée avant qu'il ne parte pour New-York.

_Pour les jours froids de la ville_, avait-elle dit.

Son écharpe sentait un peu comme elle. Comme Liam, comme sa maison, comme l'Angleterre.

Et Louis avait envoyé un SMS à Harry pour qu'il vienne un peu plus tôt. Ca n'avait pas été un problème, car il était difficile pour Harry de dormir dans une ville si grande et si bruyante que New-York. Il était déjà éveillé, il avait regardé sa montre, et avait espéré que l'extérieur ressemblait un peu comme Holmes Chapel au lieu de New-York. Alors, il était sorti de chez lui et avait marché dans les rues vides jusque Central Park, sa musique jouant et…

_in their eyes is the place that you finally discovered_

_that you love it here, you've got to stay_

... venant à travers ses écouteurs, et brisant le matin silencieux.

Louis était déjà dans le parc.

« -Je viens de terminer mon travail. Donne-moi mon café et assis-toi, veux-tu ? »

Et ils avaient regardé le lever du soleil, leurs langues goûtant la saveur amère du café, les doigts glissés dans leurs manches. Harry avait atteint son appareil photo, pour prendre furtivement le soleil à travers les arbres, il avait un peu pris Louis aussi, teinté de l'orange et du rose du ciel. Son bonnet était tiré vers l'arrière et ses yeux étaient grands et son visage était ravi, vraiment.

Et Harry n'avait pas encore décidé de ce qu'il ferait avec cette photo, alors il ne cessait de la regarder sur son ordinateur, intacte.

Parfois, Louis arrivait plus tôt qu'Harry, fatigué après des heures de travail, les paupières tombantes.

« -Trop fatigué pour dormir, disait-il. Allez, Harry, distrais-moi ! »

Et ces jours-là, Harry parlait de Holmes Chapel. Il parlait des routes pavées et des pubs au coin des rues et du thé à la menthe de sa mère, parce que putain, qu'est-ce que ça lui manquait !

Il parlait de Liam. Le sensible, désapprobateur et prudent Liam. Et Louis riait et disait qu'il ne pensait pas que Liam l'apprécierait beaucoup, même si Harry le contredisait. Harry se rappelait la façon dont Louis collectionnait les emplois, dont il prenait soin de ses petites sœurs, la façon dont il essayait de s'acclimatait à la ville. Alors Harry pensait que Louis était peut-être plus sensible qu'il le laissait paraitre.

« -Quel genre de problèmes tu avais chez toi ? demanda soudainement Louis. Tu as un visage d'ange, mais je parie que tu as fait pas mal de conneries, hein ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Louis haussa les épaules, ferma les yeux et laissa le soleil réchauffer sa peau.

« -Je ne sais pas. Briser les lois ? »

Il prit le café d'Harry une fois le sien terminé et fronça le nez à tout ce sucre.

« -Briser les cœurs ?

-Jamais, dit Harry. »

Parce qu'il n'était pas comme ça, parce qu'il ne voulait pas être comme ça, mais s'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à Nick. Il pensa à Londres, à ces nuits d'été, à l'alcool, et à la façon dont Nick le regardait et lui disait qu'un jour, il serait un brise-cœur. Nick avait pris l'habitude de lui dire ça à chaque fois qu'Harry voulait prendre une photo de lui.

« -Et toi ? »

Et Louis rit, fatigué et tendu, et Harry se précipita de prendre une photo. Les lignes de son front et la façon dont ses paupières lourdes se fermaient. Il prit une photo des cheveux décoiffés de Louis, en désordre sur son front, et la fracture du sourire sur son visage.

« -Je ne suis pas comme ça, Harold, répondit Louis en lançant la balle à Harry. Allez, viens. Je veux voir si j'arrive à te battre une troisième fois.

-Je suis à peu près sûr d'avoir perdu tous nos matchs.

-Non, dit Louis. Tu te rappelles, la semaine dernière, je t'ai laissé gagner parce que tu avais raté ton examen de statistiques ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils et se remit debout.

« -Merci beaucoup pour ça, Louis. Vraiment.

-Oh, allez ! »

Harry regarda la balle avant de shooter dedans et de courir un peu, histoire de faire genre.

« -Je suis sûr que tu peux me battre aujourd'hui. Tu as 8h de sommeil d'avance sur moi. »

Louis rit, car il savait qu'Harry pouvait réellement gagner s'il y mettait du sien. C'était un piège cependant, Harry avait appris avec le temps que Louis ne se laissait pas faire facilement.

Et Louis gagna, Harry prit une photo de la pose victorieuse qu'il fit, fatigué, heureux, souriant, avant que Louis ne doive retourner à son vélo pour aller travailler.

Harry prit cette photo aussi, parce que Louis avait de l'herbe collée sur les genoux et dans les cheveux. Il sourit à Harry en ce dimanche matin, il n'était qu'une personne mais Harry ne se sentait plus seul.

Pas le dimanche matin en tout cas.

**A Louis Tomlinson : **

_Je crois que j'ai vu ton bonnet hier près de Times Square, c'était toi ?_

**A Harold Styles : **

_Je ne le porterais pour rien au monde dans Times Square._

Harry prenait plus souvent le métro en semaine, à des heures étranges de la nuit et tôt le matin, quand le silence dans sa chambre était trop pesant et que Louis mettait trop de temps à répondre à ses SMS.

Il aimait lire les graffitis sur les murs, les couleurs vives qui coloraient le blanc taché et défraîchi. Certains étaient typiques, tellement clichés qu'Harry ne s'en souciait pas. Mais certains semblaient signifier quelque chose, la façon dont étaient écrites les lettres, les mots semblant lourds comme…

_be wise_

Et

_question everything_

Et

...des noms pulvérisés, inscrits sur les murs, tant de morceaux de différentes personnes laissés dans différents quartiers de New-York City.

Harry prenait tout, entendant le clic satisfaisant d'une photo capturée, une autre partie de la ville qu'il pourrait mettre dans son album. Cela semblait idiot, pour les gens, de se laisser vulnérables comme ça, et de se rebeller par la suite en taguant sa rage et sa colère sur les murs.

Ici, dans le métro, c'était le seul moment où Harry s'autorisait à penser à Nick. Avec le bruit des wagons et son appareil photo caché en sécurité dans sa main, Harry se laissait aller sur les sièges en plastique dur et se rappelait les doigts appuyés sur sa peau. Il pensa aux baisers ivres et mouillés dans son cou quelque part comme ça, dans un wagon vide, à une heure stupide de la nuit, eux deux empestant l'alcool et les joues rouges et le toupet de Nick…

Harry avait toujours voulu prendre des photos de Nick quand il était comme ça, doux et ouvert et beau, vraiment. Il n'avait jamais pris son appareil photo quand ils allaient en discothèque, mais il avait son portable et se faisait des notes mentales d'éditer ses photos plus tard.

« -Je veux te prendre comme ça, disait-il. »

Ses mains étaient tremblantes quand il tenait son portable, mais Nick se rapprochait de lui, entourait ses poignets de ses mains et faisait glisser le portable d'Harry hors de sa portée.

« -Nick, allez, je veux prendre une photo.

-Je sais. »

Il articulait mal, ne faisait les choses qu'à moitié.

« -Tu sais que tu peux garder une photo pour toujours ?

-C'est une mauvaise chose ? »

Nick hochait la tête, appuyant ses mains et ses doigts sous la chemise d'Harry et embrassant son cou, sa mâchoire, mordillant son menton.

« -Tu vas me briser le cœur un jour, Harry Styles, disait-il, comme toujours. Alors tu veux toujours une photo de moi ? »

Harry avait renoncé, trop préoccupé par la bouche contre sa peau et les doigts taquinant ses hanches.

« -Moi, je ne te briserais jamais le cœur, Harry. »

Et Harry était trop ivre et distrait pour réaliser que Nick n'avait jamais fait une telle promesse.

Harry ne pensait qu'à ça dans le métro cependant. Une fois qu'il s'arrêtait et qu'il sortait dans une foule calme de travailleurs matinaux et d'adolescents rentrant de soirée, Harry se forçait à ne plus y penser. Il se concentrait alors sur l'horizon et sur les contours irréguliers des bâtiments en essayant de trouver des réponses à ses questions.

Il se concentrait sur les personnes qui dormaient dans leurs boutiques fermées, les femmes avec leur rouge à lèvres, les hommes en costume-cravate. Il les prenait en photo, d'un clic, ses doigts tapant l'écran, prenant des photos de New-York à différents moments de la journée et les gens qui habitaient cette ville, ceux endormis sur les bancs.

Harry prenait tout, jusqu'à ce que l'épuisement le frappe trop et que les bulles d'énergie en lui disparaissent. Alors il devenait une de ces personnes qui s'endormaient dans le métro, bercées par le cliquetis des wagons sur les rails. Harry devenait un autre morceau de la ville.

**A Louis Tomlinson :**

_Il y a des gens intéressants dans le métro._

**A Harold Styles :**

_Tu ne devrais pas faire tes devoirs ?_

**A Louis Tomlinson :**

_Idiot._

L'université était quelque chose de vivant, avec des visages, des expressions imprécises dans une foule, des caractéristiques distinctes qu'Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de capturer lorsqu'il se promenait à travers le campus.

C'était ainsi qu'il rencontra Niall. Les cheveux blond platine brillants sous les lampadaires et ses joues rouges innocentes et authentiques avaient bouleversés Harry et il avait son doigt sur le déclencheur avant même de demander.

-Ca te dérange ?

Niall haussa les épaules d'une manière qu'Harry allait rapidement s'habituer.

L'accolade que lui fit Niall reflétait les lumières et Harry savait comment il éditerait ses photos plus tard. Il sourit quand Harry tint sa caméra, sourit et posa comme pour un magazine. Il était tellement sincère qu'Harry se demandait à chaque fois si cela allait apparaitre sur les photos.

Niall rit quand Harry s'excusa d'avoir pris la photo, les doigts maladroits sur son appareil photo, maintenant qu'il avait capturé ce qu'il voulait.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec ça ? »

Niall aussi avait un accent, plus fort que celui d'Harry, irlandais et familier qu'Harry aima presque instantanément.

Alors Harry montra à Niall sa chambre, les photos cloués sur les murs de son appartement et enregistrées dans son ordinateur, celles ombragées en sépia ou noir et blanc, celles en couleur. Niall était un étranger mais il avait un nom maintenant, et aurait certainement quelques pages réservées dans son album photo. Harry le laissa voir, faire courir ses doigts sur les bords des photos de l'Empire State Building et les coins de la Cinquième Avenue et le flou d'un talon haut claquant le trottoir.

« -C'est qui ? demanda Niall, pointant du doigt quelques photos de Louis qu'Harry avait fini d'éditer. »

Celles où il avait de l'herbe dans les cheveux, un matin glacial, l'écharpe d'Harry enroulée autour du cou de Louis comme une bouée de sauvetage, faisant ressortir le bleu de ses yeux et sa peau bronzée.

Il fallut un moment à Harry pour dire.

« -C'est Louis. »

Il réalisa que c'est tout ce qu'il pouvait dire.

« -C'est un ami, c'est tout. »

C'est tout. Harry déglutit difficilement, la vérité se coinçant dans sa gorge.

« -Tu devrais lui dire, dit Niall, avant de passer aux photos de personnes dans le métro, turbulentes et bruyantes. Depuis combien de temps tu fais ça ? »

Harry haussa les épaules, ses yeux fixant Niall. Il faisait un bon modèle. Ses joues colorées et son profil et la façon dont ses cheveux blonds étaient bruns à la racine, si l'on regardait d'un peu plus près.

« -Aussi longtemps que je m'en souvienne. »

Niall chantonnait, ses lèvres s'inclinant en un sourire quand ses doigts frôlèrent les photos des chiens dans Central Park, certains trempés, tous la même curiosité muette quand ils regardaient l'appareil.

« -Etudiant en photographie, n'est-ce pas ?

-Economie. »

Niall se pencha sur les manuels scolaires éparpillés sur le bureau d'Harry, les notes et les corrections rouge de colère, les griffonnages et la calculatrice pleine à craquer d'équations qu'Harry essayait toujours de comprendre.

« -Nous avons besoin de te saouler un bon coup, mec. »

Niall montra à Harry une autre facette de New-York.

Niall connaissait les boites de nuit. C'était comme celles d'Holmes Chapel, celles avec les basses de la musique, les lumières clignotantes et les filles collées aux murs à attendre que quelqu'un fasse le premier pas.

Ils entrèrent sans aucun problème. Niall connaissait le videur et Harry fut charmé par cet endroit ombragé. Harry savait comment faire un sourire sexy ou adorable, baissant ses paupières, juste assez pour baiser ou être baisé. Il savait comment se déplacer dans la douce odeur de l'alcool et sur le plancher collant, rejoignant les corps qui se tordaient sur la piste de danse.

La boite de nuit était sombre, la musique forte, palpitant sous la peau d'Harry. Il restait près de son ami, les doigts emmêlés dans la chemise de Niall, le suivant à la trace. Niall semblait connaitre tout le monde, s'arrêtant pour embrasser la joue de quelqu'un ou pour envelopper une main autour d'une taille avant un retrait rapide. Il était fort et charmant, et Harry l'enviait presque pour l'habilité avec laquelle Niall agissait. Ce n'était pas des promesses murmurées, des gestes ivres ou des doigts sournois sur sa peau. Niall était uniquement fait de sincérité, de sourires, de rires.

« -Tu bois quoi ? demanda Niall, une fois arrivés au bar.

-Tequila, dit Harry, souriant que son ami haussa les sourcils. Tu as dit que tu devais me saouler.

-Tu vas tenir ? »

Nick avait l'habitude de lui poser la même question, peu importe le nombre de fois où ils étaient sortis. _Tu vas tenir ?_ Et Harry lui souriait toujours d'un air béat quand ils finissaient inévitablement dehors au beau milieu de la nuit, Nick tenant les cheveux d'Harry, le nez plissé et les lèvres pincées. Nick avait toujours l'air si résigné. Frustré, même, quand Harry arrivait enfin à lever sans vomir.

« -Parfois, j'oublie combien tu es jeune, disait toujours Nick. Mon petit brise-cœur. »

Harry secoua la tête et avala cul-sec le verre que lui donna Niall, l'alcool brûlant l'œsophage et sa langue.

« -Je peux tenir, dit-il. »

Il sourit, en commanda encore.

« -Nous avons besoin de me saouler. »

Niall devenait de plus en plus bruyant au fil de la nuit, son visage rougissait et se propageait sur son cou et son torse. Sa main chaude dans le bas du dos d'Harry le guidait à travers le club et Niall le présentait à pratiquement tout le monde.

Harry sentait ses jambes faiblir sous le poids de son propre corps, ses paroles plus lentes et plus lourdes que ses pas et il se pencha sur Niall quand ils s'installèrent à une table avec quelques-uns des amis de Niall.

« -Tu es avec Nialler, alors ? demanda l'un d'eux. »

Harry sourit de toutes ses dents, bien trop saoul pour comprendre le réel sens de la question.

« -Tu es beaucoup plus joli que les filles qu'il ramène généralement.

-Va te faire foutre, l'insulta Niall, son rire lumineux à l'oreille de ses amis. Notre Harry ici présent est un homme pris. »

Harry secoua la tête et se rapprocha plus près pour sentir les vibrations dans la poitrine quand Niall riait, la chaleur de son corps et la pression de leurs cuisses l'une contre l'autre.

« -Je ne suis pas pris, marmonna-t-il, respirant l'odeur du club et le déodorant de Niall. Je suis à toi, ce soir, Nialler.

Niall rit encore, bougeant ses bras pour accueillir les membres lourds d'alcool d'Harry. Il était saoul lui aussi, Harry pouvait le voir à ses yeux injectés de sang, la couleur rouge de ses joues et la façon dont ses cheveux collés à son front.

« -Dis ça au garçon sur les photos dans ta chambre, dit Niall. »

Harry secoua la tête à nouveau, se redressant un peu afin de pouvoir atteindre son portable.

« -C'est juste Louis.

-Juste Louis, répéta Niall. C'est celui qui t'envoies des SMS ? »

**A Louis Tomlinson :**

_Je me suis fait un nouvel ami !_

**A Harold Styles : **

_Tu m'as déjà remplacé, Harold ?_

Harry glissa hors du canapé, grimpant sur les cuisses de Niall et lui laissa un baiser claquant sur la joue.

« -Je reviens tout de suite, dit-il. »

Il entendit _Il est un peu dragueur, n'est-ce pas ?,_ avant de trébucher dans le couloir près des toilettes.

Les murs étaient collants et un peu dégoûtants, comme la plupart des murs des clubs, et Harry dû se pencher sur l'un d'eux pour retrouver son équilibre. Il avait l'impression d'avoir la langue lourde et les lèvres engourdies. Il écoutait la sonnerie de son portable, à peine assez forte pour l'entendre à travers le rythme de la musique et la foule qui se pressait autour de lui dans le couloir.

« -Harry ? répondit finalement Louis, sa voix semblant minuscule à travers le haut-parleur contre l'oreille d'Harry. Tout va bien ? »

Harry rit un peu, ses yeux se déplaçant pour voir si Niall et ses amis étaient toujours à la table.

« -Je ne pourrais jamais te remplacer, tu sais, dit-il. Impossible. »

Louis grogna, odieux et incrédule dans la conversation.

« -Tu m'as appelé pour me dire ça ? Je plaisantais, Harold. »

Harry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, jusqu'à ce que sa vision redevienne à peu près normale et se concentra sur la voix de Louis.

« -On doit prendre notre petit-déjeuner ensemble demain, dit-il avec fermeté.

-On est samedi demain, lui rappela Louis. Tu as un jour d'avance.

-On est seulement autorisé à se voir le dimanche, c'est ça ? »

Il y eut une pause, et Harry regarda son portable pour vérifier qu'ils étaient toujours connectés. Il regarda à nouveau la table, où Niall et ses amis avaient commandé d'autres verres. C'était la première fois qu'Harry sortait le soir depuis son arrivée à New-York, la première qu'il trainait avec des gens de son âge en dehors d'une salle de conférence ou d'un écran d'ordinateur.

Et il était là, saoul dans le couloir d'une boite de nuit, la tequila l'ayant assommé comme plusieurs coups à la tête. Il s'appuya contre le mur. Il se donnait trop à un beau garçon (encore, car il n'avait pas bien appris sa leçon la première fois), et il le savait, il ne pourrait pas s'arrêter. Il le savait depuis la première photo qu'il avait prise de Louis, la façon dont ses yeux étaient si tristes et les bords de ses lèvres recroquevillés, Harry n'avait pas pu détourner le regard.

« -Harry…

-Arrête, dit Harry. Putain, Louis, je… »

Il était difficile d'avoir les idées claires, l'alcool chaud dans son sang, la musique battant un rythme régulier dans son crâne.

« -Je veux juste te voir. C'est tout. Je ne… »

Quelqu'un le bouscula, le frappant contre le mur et il fallut une seconde à Harry pour retrouver son équilibre.

Son sang-froid, c'est tout ce à quoi il pouvait s'accrocher maintenant.

« -Je suis bourré, finit-il par dire. Putain, je suis trop bourré. »

Louis soupira.

_Il est probablement fatigué_, pensa Harry. _Ou il vient de sortir du travail, peut-être._

« -Tu es avec quelqu'un ? demanda Louis. Tu es près de chez toi ? Je n'ai que mon vélo, mais ton petit cul tiendra derrière, je pense.

-Je suis avec un ami, dit Harry. »

Il jeta un regard en arrière juste pour s'assurer que Niall était toujours là. Il aperçut le blond sous les lumières du club, Harry se retourna contre le mur, blotti contre son portable et soudainement épuisé.

« -Ca va aller. »

Louis ne dit rien et Harry essaya de compter les secondes dans sa tête, arriva à sept avant d'abandonner, préférant fermer les yeux à la place.

« -Je t'aime, tu sais, murmura Harry. Vraiment. Aussi stupide que cela puisse paraitre. »

Il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre, il écouta juste la respiration de Louis au bout de son téléphone, plus bruyante que jamais, mais Harry savait que l'espace qu'il y avait entre eux était plus important que quelques immeubles ou bien même des kilomètres. Il le savait à la manière dont Louis soupira à nouveau, fragile, fatigué, résigné.

Il le savait à la manière dont Louis dit.

« -Je t'aime aussi, Harry. Vraiment. »

Et la ligne fut coupée. Morte.

Harry remit son portable dans sa poche, traversa la foule de gens pour rejoindre Niall et ses amis.

« -Ca va ? demanda Niall. Tu as l'air un peu pâle, mon pote. »

Harry secoua la tête.

« -Je pense que je vais rentrer. »

Il avait mal à la tête et au ventre, son portable semblait brûler un trou dans sa poche. Il avait l'impression d'être lourd, avec le poids des décisions stupides et le silence.

Il pensa que Niall allait lui dire quelque chose, mais la musique était trop forte, et ses bras et ses jambes étaient en plomb et Harry trébucha dans la rue, respirant l'air froid jusqu'à ce que ça lui brûle les poumons. Il n'arrêtait pas de buter sur le chemin de son appartement, sa tête lui tournant, l'alcool trop doux dans le fond de sa gorge. Ses mains tremblaient autour de ses clés quand il essaya d'ouvrir la porte de son appartement, ses gestes non-coordonnés et maladroits dans le faible éclairage du couloir de l'immeuble.

Nick n'était pas là pour tenir ses cheveux maintenant. Maintenant, Harry se souvint la sensation des doigts gelés de Nick qui repoussaient ses boucles humides, sa voix faible murmurant des paroles sans sens jusqu'à ce qu'Harry se calme.

_Tu vas tenir ?_

Harry parvint à appeler Liam, le son rauque de sa voix pleine de sommeil sembla rapprocher Harry de chez lui. Liam ne le gronda pas comme d'habitude, ne lui rappela pas le coût de l'appel et combien folle sa mère serait si elle l'apprenait. Il dit juste à Harry que tout allait bien, _juste calme-toi, tout va bien, Harry_, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry vomisse, son estomac se tordant, ses doigts serrant convulsivement la cuvette des toilettes.

Harry écouta Liam lui dire que ça allait passer, qu'il lui suffisait de boire un peu d'eau et d'aller dormir. Liam n'insista pas sur quoi que ce soit, ne lui posa pas de questions, ne lui demanda pas pourquoi Harry avait trop bu. Il ne demanda pas pourquoi Harry avait été si stupide pour l'instant, parce qu'il y avait forcément une raison, il y avait forcément quelqu'un…

Il écouta Liam jusqu'à ce que ses paupières deviennent trop lourdes et que sa respiration se ralentisse, le front appuyé contre la porcelaine froide et ses mains tremblant autour de son portable.

Il ferma les yeux, et ça lui faisait mal.

Zayn ne dit rien quand il trouva Louis sur le canapé tôt le dimanche matin, les yeux rougis, le regard vide vers la télé. Il avait encore ses vêtements de travail sur lui, sentant la fumée de cigarette, et il avait enroulé des couvertures autour de lui.

Zayn saisit la bouteille de vin dans le frigo, le genre vraiment pas cher, plus semblable à du jus de pommes. Il en versa dans deux verres et en passa un à Louis, qui le vida immédiatement.

« -Il y a quelque chose à la télé ? demanda Zayn, poussant Louis pour pouvoir s'asseoir sur le canapé. Ou nous sommes obligés de regarder les pubs toute la journée. »

La bouche de Louis se crispa en un sourire, cachée sous les couvertures.

« -Y a Benjamin Gates, marmonna-t-il.

-Sweet, bouge ton cul que je puisse regarder. Tu veux plus de vin ? »

Zayn avait l'air fatigué, des cernes sous ses yeux et ses poignets maigres cachés dans le sweet qu'il avait mis. Il dormait toujours quand Louis était rentré très tôt le matin, mais Louis était trop fatigué pour s'endormir près de lui. Louis se poussa un peu plus, se collant contre le canapé pour que Zayn puisse s'installer.

« -Viens me faire un câlin. »

Il faisait chaud sous les couvertures, les deux empêtrées ensemble, se partageant la chaleur. Zayn ne lui demanda rien. Il attendait juste. Il tenait Louis serré contre lui, comme il le faisait toujours, et Louis l'aimait. Il l'aimait vraiment. Il l'aimait plus que quiconque.

« -J'ai menti, dit Louis. Avant. »

Et Zayn le connaissait depuis assez longtemps pour ne pas s'inquiéter, pour ne pas partir loin de Louis parce qu'il savait qu'il avait besoin de lui. Parfois, il avait l'impression que Zayn était la seule personne qu'il avait et c'était effrayant de penser qu'il pouvait avoir quelqu'un d'autre.

Qu'il pouvait avoir Harry.

« -J'ai rencontré quelqu'un, poursuivit-il. Il est idiot et il n'a même pas d'emploi, Zayn, c'est affreux. Il va en cours toute la journée. Et il… Il prend des photos. Pas pour les montrer ou les vendre. Juste… Il prend des photos. Des photos de belles choses, il m'a dit une fois. Il prend des photos de belles choses. »

Louis déglutit difficilement, inhalant l'odeur du gel pour cheveux de Zayn, la fumée de cigarette et le sommeil.

« -Et puis il a pris une photo de moi. »

Zayn ne dit rien pendant un moment. Il leva la tête pour regarder Louis, calme et compréhensif.

« -Tu as dit que ce n'était pas important, dit-il finalement. Le soir où ton portable n'arrêtait pas de sonner.

-Ce n'était pas important. Ca ne doit pas être important maintenant. Je suis juste…

-Comme lui, termina Zayn.

-Il a des cheveux bouclés, couina Louis. Et des yeux verts terribles. Je commence à penser qu'il n'est pas humain, en fait. »

Zayn grogna, reposant sa tête sur la poitrine de Louis.

« -Depuis combien de temps ça dure, alors ? murmura-t-il contre la chemise de Louis.

-Trop longtemps. »

Zayn bougea jusqu'à ce qu'il soit plus à l'aise, et Louis ne se plaignit pas quand ses mains froides touchèrent la peau nue de ses bras.

« -Tu veux en parler ? »

C'était un dimanche matin et le soleil venait de finir de se lever.

Il y avait probablement les mêmes motards hagards que Louis voyait tous les dimanches matins, évitant le trafic à travers les rues. Il y avait la boulangerie dans laquelle il passait une fois par semaine, l'odeur fraiche de chocolat, de café, et de pain chaud. Louis pensait à s'arrêter parfois, parce qu'il avait besoin de caféine après ses heures de travail. Mais il ne le faisait pas, parce qu'Harry lui apportait toujours son café.

Deux sucres avec un supplément de chantilly sur le dessus.

Mais Zayn était là aujourd'hui, à moitié endormi, au chaud et en sécurité. Et Louis pouvait encore entendre la voix d'Harry dans le téléphone, faible et fatiguée, mais tout aussi naturel que tout le reste d'Harry.

_Je t'aime, tu sais. Vraiment._

« -Pas maintenant, dit Louis. »

Parce qu'il était en sécurité ici et qu'il n'était pas prêt à y renoncer.

Harry ne s'attendait pas à ce que Louis vienne de toute façon. Il jeta la deuxième tasse de café à la poubelle sur le chemin du retour.

C'était très bien.

« -Tu n'as jamais pensé à faire quelque chose avec ça ? demanda Niall. »

Il était allongé sur le lit d'Harry, feuilletant l'album photo avant de faire un geste vers les photos accrochées dans toute la pièce.

« -Ou tu vas toutes les coller sur le mur ? »

Harry haussa les épaules, ses yeux balayant son dernier problème. Niall était inutile quand il s'agissait d'études, Harry l'avait appris rapidement.

_Je n'ai pas choisi d'être étudiant,_ disait Niall. _Je suis trop paresseux pour faire tout le travail que tu fais._

Mais il faisait une bonne distraction.

« -Comme quoi ? Les mettre sur internet ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

Niall haussa les épaules, tenant l'une des pages où Harry avait pris des photos dans le métro.

« -C'est assez cool, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il feuilleta les photos de Louis. Celle dans la lumière du petit matin, les yeux brillants, son petit sourire fatigué. Mais il n'était pas là et Louis manquait à Harry, quand il courait derrière un ballon ou qu'il était trop énervé pour réussir à s'endormir.

Mais Harry savait que c'était différent pour Louis. Il savait qu'il s'en fichait et qu'il ne le reverrait probablement jamais.

« -Qu'en est-il de lui ? dit Niall. Il les a vues ? »

Harry garda les yeux rivés sur son travail, obligeant ses doigts à continuer à écrire et son visage à rester impassible.

« -Certaines personnes deviennent un peu énervées quand elles voient le nombre de photos que j'ai prises d'eux. C'est une obsession, quelqu'un m'a dit une fois.

-Je pense que c'est bien. »

Harry sourit, parce qu'il ne pensait pas que Niall puisse avoir une part de mal en lui.

« -Tu n'es pas comme la plupart des gens, Nialler.

-Je pense juste, commença Niall, que ce serait cool si tu faisais quelque chose de tout ça. Au lieu de les accrocher dans ta chambre comme un tueur en série. »

Harry soupira. Il avait accumulé plus de photos qu'il ne le pensait, il avait presque fini son album, il avait pris beaucoup plus de photos de Louis qu'il n'aurait dû. Il avait trop de photos de la ville qui se réveille, de la ville qui s'endort, de la ville vivante à toute heure de l'après-midi.

« -J'exposais mes photos, avant, dit Harry. Mon… mon ami avait un ami qui me prêtait une salle. C'était bien, je suppose. Que les gens voient mes photos. »

Niall cligna des yeux, ferma l'album avec un hochement de tête décisif.

« -Cool. Je vais demander à mes amis, je suis sûr que je connais quelqu'un qui peut t'exposer dans la galerie d'étudiant ou quelque chose comme ça.

-On ne doit pas faire partie du programme d'art pour ça ? »

Niall haussa les épaules, les yeux brillants. Il semblait toujours aussi indifférent.

« -Je connais des gens. »

Et il semblait connaitre tout le monde.

Harry réussit à tenir une semaine avant que Liam ne l'oblige à parler.

Il était à la bibliothèque (il était toujours à la bibliothèque), quand son Skype s'alluma et qu'il vit Liam à travers l'écran.

« -Hey, Li, dit Harry. »

La dernière fois qu'il avait parlé à Liam, il était ivre mort, en train de vomir et… Ce n'est pas que Liam ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, qu'il ne l'avait pas vu le cœur brisé, parce que ça lui était déjà arrivé, mais…

Encore.

Liam semblait prêt à aller se coucher, complètement défait et en pyjama.

« -Tu vas me raconter une histoire, dit-il. A propos de pourquoi tu m'as appelé dans cet état la semaine dernière. »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« -J'étais juste un peu bourré. Ne t'inquiète pas.

-Harry…

-Liam, je te promets, d'accord ? Ce n'était rien.

-Je peux encore voir quand tu mens, tu sais, dit Liam. Tu n'as jamais su mentir. »

Harry haussa les épaules. Ca ne servait à rien de mentir, il le savait, il avait toujours été nul à ça et Liam le voyait à chaque fois.

« -J'ai rencontré quelqu'un. »

Liam cligna des yeux.

« -Oh, dit-il. Oh, Harry. Je pensais… »

-Je sais. Je sais que tu m'as dit de ne pas m'impliquer dans quoi que ce soit, et je ne l'ai pas fait, mais j'ai rencontré Louis et… Je l'aime vraiment, Li.

-Et il t'a fait mal, dit Liam. C'est pour ça que tu étais bourré. C'est exactement comme…

-Louis n'est pas comme Nick. »

Liam se crispa, la mâchoire serrée et les lèvres pincées.

« -Ce n'est pas la même chose. Personne ne m'a fait mal. Nick ne m'a jamais fait mal. C'était de ma faute. »

Liam soupira, scrutant Harry à travers l'écran pixélisé qui les séparait.

« -Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, alors ? »

Le problème, c'est qu'Harry ne savait même pas.

« -Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais et il m'a dit que lui aussi, dit Harry. Et maintenant, tout a changé. Je ne pensais pas commencer à avoir des sentiments.

-Non, probablement pas, accorda Liam. Qu'es-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?

-On peut parler d'autre chose ? demanda Harry. Qu'as-tu fait cette semaine ? »

Liam soupira mais lui raconta son équipe de natation, ses balades avec Ruth, sa rencontre avec un garçon dans Londres qui avait un accent aussi chic que celui d'Harry, permettant à ce dernier d'oublier Louis, Central Park, la ville, et tout le travail qu'il avait à faire. Harry se sentit presque chez lui, loin de tout.

**A Louis Tomlinson : **

_On peut parler ?_

Louis ne se présenta pas le dimanche suivant.

Il faisait plus froid maintenant et Harry était assis sur un des bancs avec son écharpe tricotée, son manteau en laine et son bonnet. Il attendait Louis (bêtement, désespérément, cruellement) jusqu'à ce que le bout de ses doigts s'engourdissent et que son nez le brûle. Il pressait ses doigts autour de sa tasse de café, laissant la vapeur et la chaleur réchauffer ses mains et il regardait les gens.

Louis ne se présenta pas, et finalement, Harry laissa les deux tasses de café refroidir sur le banc.

Il s'avérait que Niall connaissait des personnes.

Niall connaissait Justin. Justin, qui tenait les photos d'Harry par les bords, qui posait des questions sur les filtres, la pixellisation, et comment faire pour ne pas avoir des yeux rouges. Justin, qui feuilletait l'album et découvrait des endroits de la ville juste par des lustres sur les plafonds ou un restaurant italien inconnu qu'Harry avait décidé de capturer à travers son objectif.

Justin, qui avait engagé tous les élèves de la galerie.

« -C'est cool, dit-il. Meilleur que tout ce qui a été mis dans la galerie. »

Justin prit une heure pour parcourir toutes les photos d'Harry, choisissant celles qui devraient être élargies, exposées ou mises sous cadre. Les photos du métro, des gens endormis dans le train, mal habillés. Celles du matin, des hommes d'affaires, les coffee-shop, ces dames overbookées, la hâte dans leur démarche, leurs talons trépidants contre le trottoir et le soleil se reflétant sur leurs montres de luxe, capturées avec flou par l'appareil d'Harry.

Justin s'arrêta sur celles de Louis, parce qu'elles étaient trop nombreuses, et Harry se demanda si c'était évident à quel point il était tombé amoureux. Si Justin pouvait voir l'angle de la mâchoire de Louis et la façon dont ses cheveux couvraient son front, s'il était évident que Louis était une personne dont Harry pouvait tomber amoureux. Dans la façon dont Louis souriait, ce stupide sourire avec toutes ses dents, si quelqu'un d'autre pouvait savoir à quel point Harry se sentait impuissant dans ces cas-là.

« -Celles-là aussi ? demanda Justin. »

Il était prudent avec les photos, ses doigts touchant à peine les ombres et la lumière, et Harry se rendit compte combien de temps il avait passé sur ces photos, s'assurant que les couleurs correspondent aux souvenirs dans sa tête, le bleu du ciel et le brun des cheveux de Louis.

Harry hocha la tête avant même d'avoir réellement réfléchi.

« -Ouais, dit-il. Surtout celles-ci. »

Alors Niall vint les aider et Justin parle des heures, des dates, et _je pense vraiment que les gens vont venir voir tes photos_._ C'est un côté de New-York qu'ils ne connaissent pas._

Et soudain, Harry projetait réellement l'exposition. Il devait choisir un thème et des photos, celles qui devaient éditer et il devait le dire à Liam et à sa mère et il devait le dire à…

Louis

**A Louis Tomlinson :**

_On peut parler ? _

**A Louis Tomlinson :**

_Louis…_

Harry se réveilla à 10h00 ce dimanche. C'était beaucoup plus tard que d'habitude, mais il ne s'attendait pas à quelque chose (ou quelqu'un) et il prit son temps pour se préparer. Il y avait des averses de neige ce matin, époussetant les trottoirs et les dessus des voitures, qu'Harry regardait par sa fenêtre.

Il enroula son écharpe autour de son cou, celle de la mère de Liam. L'odeur avait disparu. Maintenant, elle sentait juste le savon, le café, et l'odeur fade de sa chambre. Elle ne sentait plus comme la maison, Harry venait de le réaliser. C'était une chose de moins lui rappelant la maison.

Harry s'endormit dans le métro, son appareil photo lâche dans ses mains et sa musique tonitruante dans ses oreilles.

_but don't go, take my love,_

_I won't let you, I'm saying please don't go._

_Don't go, take my love,_

_I won't let you, I'm saying please don't go_

Jusqu'à ce qui passe deux arrêts, l'obligeant à rebrousser chemin à pied.

Harry acheta un bagel dans cette boulangerie où il allait généralement, il acheta un grand mug de thé au lieu des deux habituels cafés. Le thé brûla sa langue, pas comme d'habitude, c'était du thé au lieu du café ordinaire, qui sucrait énormément, le gâchant de son goût réel. Il avait toujours détesté le café.

Les joggeurs avaient désertés Central Park depuis longtemps à présent, Harry remarqua. Le soleil était lumineux, envoyant dans le cou d'Harry un semblant de chaleur. Finis les flocons de neige d'il y a quelques minutes à peine. Il y avait beaucoup d'enfants aujourd'hui, emmitouflés dans leurs doudounes, leurs parents les regardant jouer dans la neige d'un air attendri.

Harry posa son appareil photo près de lui.

« -Ca me rappelle la maison, dit quelqu'un. Les enfants, je veux dire. »

Harry laissa échapper un souffle lent, le regardant créer un semblant de fumée dans l'air froid.

« -Tes sœurs, dit-il. Elles te manquent ? »

Louis se rapprocha du banc, mais il ne s'assit pas et Harry ne lui fit pas de place non plus.

« -Je leur envois un mail tous les jours, avoua Louis. Ca coûte trop cher de les appeler. »

Harry soupira, se déplaça sur le banc humide et tendit l'autre moitié de son bagel.

« -Merci, Harold, dit Louis. »

Il s'assit finalement et laissa suffisamment de place pour qu'Harry reste sur le bord. Harry mit un moment avant de regarder Louis. Il avait l'air fatigué, mais ça pouvait venir du travail, ça pouvait venir de rien. Sa mèche tombait, collée à son front par les averses de neige et son bonnet, et il avait des cernes sous les yeux, profondes et dures contre sa peau, et Harry voulait passer son pouce sur eux, les embrasser peut-être. Il voulait être tendre autant qu'il le pouvait avec Louis, même si Louis allait probablement le tuer pour ça.

« -Trop fatigué pour dormir ? demanda Harry.

-Juste, je ne peux pas. J'ai trop l'habitude de venir ici, maintenant.

-Alors, pourquoi tu as arrêté ? le questionna Harry. Je suis venu la semaine dernière. La semaine d'avant aussi. Je t'attendais, je suppose. »

Louis rit, cette chose terrible qui changeait tout sur son visage, lui donnant l'air si différent que les doigts d'Harry serrèrent son appareil, juste pour capturer cette transformation.

« -Personne ne t'a jamais dit non, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu ne m'as pas dit non, souligna Harry. Tu as dit que tu m'aimais.

-Je l'ai dit. Je le dis. C'est juste… Tu es si jeune, Harry. Tu ne sais rien. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'échouer, s'agita Louis, ses joues rouges de froid, ou de frustration, ou les deux. Je ne veux pas échouer avec toi. Pas comme tout le reste. »

Et il regarda Harry comme s'il comprenait, comme s'il devait tout accepter. Comme si Harry était juste un gamin naïf qui ne savait rien, et Louis était tellement…

« -Tu es vraiment con, tu sais, dit Harry. Comme, pour quelqu'un qui semble ne pas faire des conneries, tu es certainement très con. »

Il obtint une réelle satisfaction de l'expression choquée sur le visage de Louis. La façon dont ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche bée. C'est satisfaisant, de le voir se refermer d'une manière aussi efficace.

« -Le gars avec qui je sortais ne croyait jamais que j'étais amoureux de lui, tu sais, dit Harry. Il a rompu avec moi dans une boite de nuit après que je l'aie trouvé en train de baiser un autre mec dans les toilettes. »

Harry ne s'était jamais vraiment permis d'y penser, avait fermé ses pensées à chaque fois qu'elles survenaient au beau milieu de la nuit, le gardant éveillé avec les lumières de la ville et le trafic flou de fin de nuit.

« -Il m'a appelé brise-cœur chaque jour pendant un an, puis il a brisé le mien. Donc. J'ai appris cela. »

Louis se rapprocha, suffisamment près pour que leurs côtes se touchent et Harry sentit le cœur battre au même rythme, les réchauffant un peu.

« -Je suis désolé, Harry.

-Je ne veux pas de tes excuses, marmonna Harry. »

Il était fatigué. Il était fatigué et Louis était si proche et Harry avait un album entier de lui. De son visage ridicule et sa mèche et ses stupides yeux bleus.

« -Je ne veux que toi, pauvre con. »

Et Harry n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il allait faire, s'il allait faire quelque chose, ou s'il avait des idées scandaleuses, mais il saisit la mâchoire de Louis, ses doigts serrés contre sa peau et mon Dieu, Louis était tellement stupide qu'Harry ne pouvait presque plus le supporter et il… Bien. Il l'embrassait. En ce dimanche, en fin de matinée, Harry l'embrassait. Et il avait un goût comme toute la lumière et les ombres et les secrets et les attentions qu'Harry avait vu sur ses photos. Il avait le goût du rire qui plissait ses yeux, il avait un goût comme les rayons du soleil qui avaient bronzés sa peau, il avait un goût comme le thé à la menthe et le pain au chocolat. Et Louis l'embrassa en retour. Et Harry l'embrassa en retour.

Et ses doigts tremblaient sur les épaules d'Harry, et ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, comme s'il avait peur de les fermer. Et Harry l'embrassa plus fortement, pressant ses doigts sur les cuisses de Louis, le rapprochant jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse sentir les battements du cœur de Louis, il lui semblait.

« -Je te veux, murmura-t-il. »

Louis hocha la tête, hébété quand Harry s'éloigna, juste pour voir son visage, les taches de rousseur pâles sur son nez et ses cils stupides.

« -Pas seulement le dimanche. »

Louis cligna des yeux, se reculant lentement et desserrant ses doigts de la chemise d'Harry.

« -Harry, je…

-Tais-toi. »

Harry se leva, enleva les miettes de bagel sur son manteau et son jean, avant de sortir un papier coincé dans la poche arrière de son jean, par un espoir pur et stupide.

« -J'ai une exposition. A la galerie d'art du campus. Mercredi soir.

-Pour tes photographies ? demanda Louis. »

Il regarda fixement le papier dans la main tendue d'Harry, comme s'il avait peur de le prendre.

« -C'est énorme, Harry.

-Pas vraiment. »

Harry lui enfonça le papier dans la main et referma ses doigts dessus, pour être sûr que Louis ne le perde pas.

« -C'est une petite chose. Je ne suis pas sûr que beaucoup de gens viennent. Mais je voudrais que tu sois là. »

Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et attendit. Fixant Louis à travers les averses de neige qui tombaient à nouveau, glissant des flocons entre ses cils.

« -Je suis en retard pour le travail, dit Louis, distrait. »

Il regardait toujours le papier, ses yeux balayant les mots de maintes et maintes fois.

« -Tu me mets toujours en retard. »

Harry haussa les épaules et tira son bonnet sur ses oreilles, luttant contre le froid.

« -Tu me fais faire beaucoup de choses, en fait. »

Louis hocha la tête et regarda des hirondelles en plein vol, et Harry suivit le mouvement. Maintenant, peut-être que Louis pouvait. Peut-être qu'il ne pouvait pas. Mais il le fit quand même.

« -Je dois y aller. »

Harry le regarda marcher vers son vélo, le regarda plier le papier lentement, le regarda le mettre dans sa poche avant de partir.

Harry ne se laissa pas espérer. Pas maintenant, mais il le ferait. Sinon, tout était foutu.

Il fallu à Louis quinze minutes pour remettre en ordre la boutique de souvenirs avant de fermer, et il dépensait ses dernières minutes, à bout de souffle et maladroit, à replier les T-shirts et à ranger les étalages.

Son sac en bandoulière tombait sur son épaule, glissant sur son bras, et il pédala dix immeubles plus loin que son appartement. Les rues étaient bondées à cette heure de la soirée, les gens rentraient chez eux et bloquaient les trottoirs et les coins de rue.

Son cœur battait la chamade, son souffle était trop rapide et trop fort, quand il chercha un endroit où poser son vélo. Il savait à peine où il allait. Il avait dans la main une carte du campus que Zayn avait imprimé à la bibliothèque, et dans l'autre le papier d'Harry. Il était insupportablement conscient du temps et il savait qu'il était en retard, il le savait.

Il y avait des toilettes publiques dans le même bâtiment que la galerie, et Louis y rentra et tenta de se changer, juste là, devant les miroirs, tirant sa chemise de son sac, il réalisa qu'elle était froissée maintenant.

« -Putain, murmura-t-il, posant ses mains à plat sur les lavabos, essayant de se détendre. Putain. »

Il boutonna sa chemise par-dessus son T-shirt de travail, et quand il se regarda dans le miroir, il ne put voir que le _I love NYC_ rouge à travers, aussi visible que quoi que ce soit. Il leva les yeux au ciel, et se concentra sur son jean, qu'il enleva pour mettre un skinny proprement formel. Il n'avait pas pu prendre ses chaussures de ville, donc il remit ses Toms, en espérant que personne ne prendrait la peine de regarder ses pieds.

Sa cravate était posée près des lavabos, et durant une seconde, Louis paniqua. Il voulait s'intégrer, il voulait paraitre élégant et rendre Harry heureux, car il avait une exposition pour l'amour de Dieu.

Ses doigts tâtonnèrent les boutons de son portable, son cœur battant trop vite quand il écouta la sonnerie de ligne.

« -Lou ? dit Zayn. Je pensais que tu étais à l'exposition de ton amoureux.

-Avec ou sans cravate ? lui demanda Louis, glissant son portable entre son cou et son épaule, commençant déjà à mettre sa cravate autour de son col. »

Zayn fredonnait, pensif, et Louis l'aimait, vraiment, mais à cet instant, il le haïssait.

« -Je croyais que tu avais dit que ça commençait à 19h00 ? Il est la demie passée là, non ?

-Je suis en retard, s'énerva Louis. Avec ou sans cravate, pour l'amour de Dieu, putain, Zayn. »

Zayn grogna, pas affecté par l'urgence dans la voix de Louis.

« -Cravate. Et au fait, tu reviens à l'appart' ce soir ? »

Louis se figea, la cravate à moitié nouée autour de la gorge.

« -Oh mon dieu, dit-il. Tu crois que je vais coucher avec lui ce soir ?

-Pas si tu es plus en retard que maintenant, mec. Il est 19h30. »

Louis raccrocha, tira un nœud trop serré et s'étouffa presque. Il regardait la carte pendant qu'il marche, vérifiant toutes les portes avant d'arriver sur la galerie.

La galerie était d'une taille décente, l'éclairage lumineux de sorte que toutes les photographies d'Harry étaient parfaitement visibles, et Louis fut impressionné par la façon dont elles étaient toutes magnifiques. Il entra dans la salle, se serrant contre les gens pressés devant l'entrée principale, et fit son chemin à travers l'exposition.

Harry avait… Une tonne de photos. Il y en avait que Louis avait l'impression de reconnaitre, juste par les textes qu'Harry lui envoyait après les avoir prises. Il y avait des photos du métro, tard dans la nuit et presque vide, des graffitis lumineux sur les murs et sur une partie des sièges. Louis se souvint des textes d'Harry, au beau milieu de la nuit, sur les passagers et les trainards des boites de nuit qui s'endormaient dans le métro.

Louis s'arrêta devant les photos de Times Square, et en quelque sorte, Harry l'avait transformé en le pire cauchemar d'un ermite. Les lumières étaient estompées, grisées, moins rayonnantes que d'habitude. La foule était toujours folle, et Louis se demanda combien de temps Harry s'était tenu au milieu de ce remue-ménage juste pour capturer un moment comme ça. Il se demanda combien de temps Harry marchait dans les rues pour prendre des photos des touristes, leur émerveillement sur leurs visages était quelque chose d'énorme, vraiment.

Il y avait des photos de Central Park, les jours ensoleillés, humides, et même saupoudrés de neige. Louis reconnu le terrain, celui où ils jouaient au football, leur but de fortune dont Harry avait dit qu'il était truqué, évidemment. Il y avait une boulangerie, un café Starbucks, un club de plongée.

Il y avait des gens. Il y avait une vieille femme en face d'un panier de fruits, le visage buriné avec l'âge, mais elle souriait, remarquablement. Il y avait une fille dans une robe lacée et des talons hauts, du rouge à lèvres, fixant son mascara à l'aide d'un miroir compact. Il y avait un homme avec des lunettes, trop maigre avec un chapelet pendant à son cou et un pantalon de cuir glissant sur ses hanches.

Il y avait un blond aussi, souriant bêtement à l'objectif, et Louis ne put s'empêcher de sourire en retour, juste une seconde. Il avait l'air heureux, son nez plissé alors qu'il regardait l'objectif, avec des étincelles brillantes dans les yeux.

Louis passa devant toutes, ses yeux capturant tous les angles et toutes les couleurs qui semblaient tellement réels, même pris au piège dans une photo. Il se promena sur tout le côté droit de la galerie avant d'atteindre un panneau qui disait _Beautiful Things_, et il avait…

Bien.

Il y avait Louis. Il y avait son bonnet et son slim rouge, son visage tourné vers l'objectif, et Louis fut bouche bée, stupéfait pendant une seconde. Il avait l'air heureux sur certaines des photos, lui donnant presque le vertige. Il avait l'air épuisé sur d'autres, le visage pâle et les coins de sa bouche tirés vers le bas.

Harry devait courir après lui, l'herbe collée derrière ses genoux et dans les cheveux. Louis buvait du café, il parlait de je-ne-sais-quoi. Il avait les yeux rivés sur le lever du soleil, et Louis se souvint de ce matin-là, se souvint de la fraîcheur de l'air et de comment les boucles d'Harry étaient toujours désordonnées par le sommeil, comment ses paupières semblaient un peu gonflées par l'heure matinale, comment il réussissait toujours à ramener un café à Louis. Il se souvint s'être assis dans l'herbe humide de rosée et avoir regardé le soleil se lever par-dessus les gratte-ciels. Il souvint avoir tellement voulu tenir la main d'Harry à en avoir mal, l'embrasser, le presser contre lui et partager la chaleur de son corps, ne plus jamais le lâcher.

« -Je suis tellement stupide, soupira Louis. »

Il y eut un bruit agréable derrière lui qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à Harry.

« -Tu l'es vraiment, dit Harry. Tu es aussi très en retard. Mais tu es très élégant, aussi.

-Je sais. »

Il ne pouvait vraiment pas quitter les yeux des photos, ne pouvait pas éloigner son regard des dizaines de photos de lui encadrées et affichées pour que tout le monde puisse les voir.

« -J'étais au travail. »

Il regarda les photos en bas du panneau, et il ne savait même pas qu'Harry avait pris certaines d'entre elles.

« -Je ne savais pas que je faisais partie de l'exposition. »

Harry haussa les épaules, se tenant près de Louis.

« -Tu peux me le dire si c'est trop.

-Non, c'est… »

Louis se stoppa, un peu perdu avec les mots et les pensées et le sens de tout ça. Il voulait dire un million de choses, il voulait dire des choses comme _Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ?_ et _S'il te plait, ne gâche pas cet instant _ou _Peut-être que nous devrions faire l'amour ce soir, non ?_ Au lieu de tout ça, il dit seulement.

« -Tes photos sont magnifiques, Harry. Tu as réussi à me rendre plus que bien. »

Harry rit, calme et un peu incrédule.

« -Je n'ai pas, je veux dire, changer ton visage ou quoi que ce soit, tu sais. Tu es toujours beau.

-C'est clairement faux, répondit Louis. Mais la flatterie t'emmènera où tu veux.

-Vraiment ? murmura Harry. Où va-t-elle me mener ce soir ? »

Louis déglutit.

-J'ai un lit, dit-il, hésitant, une simple suggestion. Et un colocataire qui peut revenir que demain matin.

-J'ai un lit aussi, lui rappela Harry. Et un appartement juste à côté du campus. »

Louis fixa les personnes autour de lui, qui regardaient les photos, qui regardaient les photos de lui.

« -Je veux dire, je peux toujours rester par la suite et rencontrer tes amis…

-Ou tu peux revenir à moi une fois que c'est fini.

-Dans combien de temps ?

-Une quinzaine de minutes.

-Bien, dit Louis. Bien, je… Nous allons le faire alors ? »

Harry l'embrassa, le prenant par surprise, tout autant que la première fois. Louis s'accrocha à la taille d'Harry, et sentit les muscles sous ses vêtements qui étaient habituellement cachés sous son manteau et ses sweats à capuche.

Quelqu'un cria _Y a des chambres pour ça !_ et Louis se recula, effrayé, mais Harry rit contre ses lèvres, gardant ses mains serrées contre les hanches de Louis, glissa ses doigts dans la boucle de sa ceinture.

« -Donc, tu vas attendre ?

-Evidemment, Harold. »

Harry le laissa, allant voir quelque chose d'important. Il laissa Louis regarder le reste des photos, le regard perdu dans l'espace, parce qu'il ne pouvait plus se concentrer maintenant, en sachant ce qui allait se passer par la suite.

Il se glissa dans le couloir et se mit dans un coin isolé, accroupi et appuyé contre le mur avec son portable.

« -Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Zayn. Pourquoi tu m'appelles encore ?

-Zayn, je… bafouilla Louis, la gorge fermée, les mots coincés dedans en une bosse douloureuse. Je dois faire ça ? Je veux dire, il est tellement jeune et je ne veux pas le salir et…

-Lou, dit Zayn. Mon Dieu, il a attendu tout ce temps, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as cet effet sur les gens, tu sais. Tu les fais rester. Regarde moi.

-Tu m'aimes, lui dit Louis. Tu es dans un sens obligé de rester mon meilleur ami. »

Zayn soupira, et Louis entendit un bruit étrange à travers l'interphone.

« -Merde, tu es au travail ?

-Oui. Alors c'est un très mauvais moment pour avoir une réaction excessive, Louis. »

Louis revint vers la galerie. Les gens partaient maintenant. Ils mettaient leurs manteaux et se dirigeait vers les portes.

« -Tu penses que je dois dire non ? demanda-t-il, suffisamment bas pour que personne ne l'entende.

-Je te tue si tu fais ça, lui dit Zayn. Je dois aller travailler maintenant si nous voulons encore avoir un endroit où vivre. »

Louis prit quelques minutes pour se calmer. Pour se convaincre que tous les scénarios qui traversaient sa tête seraient un aperçu de ce qui allait se passer. Il pressa ses mains contre ses yeux et essaya de respirer, il essaya vraiment.

« -Hey, dit Harry derrière lui. »

Il était à quelques mètres, les mains enfoncées dans les poches, le regardant d'un air incertain.

« -Tout va bien ?

-Ouais, laissa échapper Louis, calmement. »

Il marcha vers Harry, jusqu'à ce que leurs orteils se touchent. Louis put sentir le parfum d'Harry et autre chose qu'il devait mettre dans ses cheveux.

« -Hey, dit-il. »

Et il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, ignorant combien il était petit par rapport à Harry, et se concentra sur le baiser, en fronçant les sourcils, parce que c'était quelque chose qu'il pouvait faire maintenant.

Harry sourit, cette chose ridicule et ses lèvres rouges et un peu humide, et Dieu, Louis avait failli dire non à ce garçon.

« -Tout le monde est parti maintenant, dit Harry. On peut aller à mon appartement, si tu veux.

-Oui, décida Louis. Absolument oui. »

Il était difficile pour Harry de cesser de le regarder. Louis était tout en courbes et en angles et une partie d'Harry voulait le prendre photo et une autre partie voulait juste le toucher.

« -La prochaine fois, je veux te prendre en photo, marmonna-t-il, sa bouche contre les hanches et le ventre de Louis, juste au-dessus de son skinny. S'il te plait. »

Les doigts de Louis serrèrent les draps. La chaleur avait élu domicile sur son visage et sur son torse, mais visiblement, Harry n'en avait pas assez.

« -Absolument pas, haleta Louis. Plus jamais de photos. »

Harry haussa les épaules, pensif, ses doigts s'affairant à retirer le jean et le caleçon de Louis jusqu'à ce qu'il soit nu, se tordant sur les draps du lit.

« -Viens, Harry, supplia Louis. Viens. »

Les doigts d'Harry étaient recouverts de lubrifiant, tremblants avec l'anxiété et l'envie quand il les glissa en Louis. La peau de Louis était couverte de chair de poule, et Harry était fasciné par lui, par les sons qu'il émettait avec les doigts d'Harry pressés au fond de lui.

« -Putain, souffla Harry. Ca va ?

-Ne sois pas stupide, gémit Louis. Tu arrêtes, et je te rase la tête ou quelque chose, Harold, je le jure. »

Harry rit, les fixés sur l'endroit où ses doigts poussaient à l'intérieur de Louis.

« -Je veux te faire l'amour. Je peux ?

-Je t'ai dit de ne pas être stupide, lui dit Louis, enfonçant ses ongles dans le bras d'Harry pour le tirer à lui. Alors, oui, évidemment. »

Prendre un préservatif et l'enfiler était facile, parce qu'Harry avait déjà fait ça avant, fait l'amour à un homme, mais là, c'était Louis. Allongé sur le lit, se mordant la lèvre et gardant les yeux fermés quand Harry poussa en lui.

Louis était serré, tellement, et il transpirait, ses yeux grands ouverts maintenant et ses lèvres rouges sang. Il hocha la tête pour autoriser Harry à continuer, sa bouche ouverte laissant échapper un gémissement.

« -Mon Dieu, Louis, murmura Harry. Je ne pense pas pouvoir tenir très longtemps. »

Louis était tellement beau sous lui, ses jambes repliées, il était superbe comme ça. Débauché, excité, détendu. Harry avait mal de ne pas pouvoir prendre de photos de lui comme ça, alors il fit appel à sa mémoire, embrassant Louis pour garder son goût. Harry ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de la mâchoire ou du regard ou de quoi que ce soit de Louis.

Harry enfouit son visage dans le cou de Louis, insensible à tout, mais la façon dont le sexe de Louis frottait entre leurs deux ventres, et les petits gémissements étouffés qu'il laissait échapper à chaque coup, Harry perdit son rythme, ses hanches se saccadant de manière irrégulière.

« -Touche-moi, dit Louis. S'il te plait, s'il te plait, touche-moi. »

C'était un peu gênant. La main d'Harry était déjà entre eux et Louis poussait ses hanches pour plus de contact, les mouvements d'Harry devinrent erratiques et les ongles de Louis griffaient ses bras, son dos, raclant sa peau.

« -Tu es proche ? lui demanda Harry. »

Louis hocha la tête, couina un peu quand Harry accéléra.

« -Oui, oui, je suis proche. »

Harry essaya de tenir le coup, se penchant en arrière pour regarder le visage de Louis quand il vint, la façon dont sa bouche s'ouvrit et il jura, son corps tendu, tremblant, et incroyablement chaud. Harry ne put tenir le coup après ça, étouffant ses gémissements contre la peau de Louis, marquant probablement des ecchymoses sur les hanches de Louis avec la force qu'il exerçait dessus.

« -Putain, marmonna Louis. Je ne sens plus mes jambes. »

Harry grogna, puis roula à côté du Louis fatigué, collant maintenant leurs deux corps ensemble.

« -Bon ? demanda-t-il. »

Il sentit le cœur de Louis battre, faiblement et sans coordination.

« -Tu sais déjà que c'était bon, Harold. »

Et Harry était trop épuisé pour répondre, alors il se contenta de fermer les yeux. Il entendit le _Je t'aime Harry _avant de sombrer.

Un dimanche matin, le réveil d'Harry sonna à 06h45, brisant le silence de la petite chambre.

« -Tue-le, marmonna Louis. Avec du feu. »

Il était là depuis seulement quelques heures, après avoir travaillé un bonne partie de la nuit, et avait frappé à la porte d'Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille et vienne lui ouvrir. Harry le poussa maintenant, enfonçant ses doigts dans les côtes de Louis jusqu'à ce qu'il se lève.

« -On ne peut pas passer une matinée ensemble, babe ? demanda Louis, sa voix rauque de sommeil. C'est si important que ça ? »

Harry l'ignora et s'habilla, vérifiant par la fenêtre qu'il ne neigeait pas. Le verre était glacé, et il devina qu'il faisait plus froid à l'extérieur qu'à l'accoutumée. Le pull qu'il saisit n'était probablement pas le sien, trop souple et les manches ne tombaient pas sur ses poignets comme il l'attendait.

Ils partagèrent les écouteurs d'Harry dans le métro, jusqu'à ce que Louis s'endorme et qu'Harry lui reprenne l'autre écouteur.

_and I need your soul, 'cause you're always soulful_

_and I need your heart, 'cause you're always in the right places_

Louis paya le café ce matin, et il sourit d'une telle manière qu'Harry sut qu'il ne le refera jamais. Il réchauffa ses doigts sur la tasse, la chaleur se diffusant à travers ses gants.

« -Le lever du soleil me manque, dit Harry, quand ils s'installèrent sur le banc. Peut-être la semaine prochaine. »

Louis s'assit à peine à côté de lui.

« -Peut-être demain, marmonna-t-il. Je viendrais encore chez toi et nous pourrons le regarder par la fenêtre. »

Il s'assoupit tandis qu'Harry prenait ses photos, capturant furtivement le soleil à travers les branches dénudées des arbres, les restes de neige et de glace sur l'herbe. Il prit les gratte-ciels, le verre réfléchissant les rayons du soleil, toutes les personnes entrant et sortant.

« -Je veux te prendre en photo, dit Harry. »

Louis ouvrit un œil pour le regarder.

« -Tu n'es jamais fatigué de prendre des photos de moi ? »

Harry appuya sur le déclencheur en réponse, saisissant les yeux endormis de Louis, le col de son manteau et la morsure d'amour en haut de son cou.

« -Tu prends mon meilleur côté ? demanda Louis. »

Il n'y avait pas de bon côté, Harry savait ça. Les gens ont des angles et des lignes et des courbes et des cicatrices. Ils ont le nez crochu, les sourcils inégaux, des sourires monstrueux parfois.

Louis avait des taches de rousseur qu'il haïssait, qui devenaient pâles au soleil et éclaboussaient son nez. Ses yeux changeait de couleur selon les éclairages, et c'était l'enfer pour Harry de les éditer, mais il le faisait, parce que Louis était magnifique, peu importe la manière dont ses yeux bleus paraissaient ce jour-là. Louis était très bavard et Harry pouvait voir dans son sourire à ce moment qu'il attendait de dire quelque chose de terrible, sans doute.

Louis n'avait pas de bon ou de mauvais côté. Il était juste Louis et Harry se sentait moins seul dans cette immense ville, loin de chez lui. Il voulait que Liam et sa mère rencontrent l'homme de sa vie.

« -Bien sûr que je l'ai fait, dit Harry. Je prends toujours ton bon côté. »


End file.
